Along Came A Spider
"Along Came A Spider" is the first episode of One Universe Season 1. The story tells about the origins of the superhero Spiderman. Logline A highschooler named Peter Parker gets bitten by a radioactive spider that grants him spider-like abilities. In the wake of his uncle's death, Peter swears to protect the innocent from the guilty and bring justice to evil. He becomes the superhero Spiderman... Synopsis The episode opens when a young highschooler named Peter Parker and his science class go on a trip to a pharmaceutical company named Oscorp . They are taken to a genetics laboratory where the tour guide shows them 50 different genetically altered species of spiders but Peter notices that one spider is missing. They continue the tour without Peter telling about the missing spider. During break time, Peter uses the comfort room, unaware that the spider crawled its way to his backpack an onto his hands, the spider bites peter. Resuming their trip, Peter notices that his glasses are getting blury. When he took it off, his eye sights were better than ever. On the subway ride home, Peter tries to intervene when a group of thugs tries to intimidate a young woman. His intervening ended up in a scuffle and he discovers that he has increased agility and strength. Upon returning home, he notices webs coming out from his wrists. Meanwhile back at Oscorp, after Dr. Curt Connors shows his superior, Dr. Rajit Ratha, his experiment on a mouse with a lizard DNA, Ratha demands that Connors begin human trials immediately if Osborn is to survive. Connors refuses to rush the drug-testing procedure and put innocent people at risk. Ratha fires Connors and decides to test Connors' serum at a Veterans Administration hospital under the guise of a flu shot. The next day, in their PE class, Peter gets into a fight where he single handedly beat Flash and his buddies. Instead of impressing MJ, he impresses his best friend Harry. Peter flees from the school and tests his new abilities in the streets of New York. He was able to crawl against walls, jump from building to building and was able to shoot webs from his wrist whereas he uses his webs to swing around the city. At night, Peter witnesses a fight between neighbor and highschool crush MJ. After a brief talk, Flash arrives with a new car and picks up MJ. Peter is disappointed how miserable his life is with MJ, but saw a chance when he sees a wrestling competition with a $3000 cash prize and decides to enter. Peter prepares to enter the wrestlig competition and uses the library as an alibi but Uncle Ben insists that he takes Peter there. At the car, Peter and Uncle Ben have a brief conversation where Uncle Ben tells Peter that "with great power, comes great responsibility" before leaving. As soon as Uncle Ben cleared the place, Peter enters the stadium and enters the competition as the "Human Spider". When it was his turn, the announcer mistakenly introduces him as Spiderman. In two minutes, Spiderman easily defeats the champion and wins the match. After the match, Peter was cheated out of the contest by the promoter. Later, a man enters the office, points a gun at the promoter and takes all his money. In retalliation, Peter allows the thief to escape with the promoters money. Afterwards, Peter finds out that his Uncle Ben has been carjacked and killed. Enraged, Peter tracks the carjacker only to reveal that it was the same guy who he allowed to escape earlier. During the struggle, the carjacker falls out of the window and dies. After Uncle Ben's death, Peter swears to protect the innocent from the guilty and and bring justice to those who commit evil. He soon wore a spandex suit with red and blue colors with a spider like design and begins to bring justice into his own hands. Meanwhile after days of being jobless, in an act of desparation, Dr. Connors Connors tries the formula on himself. After passing out, he awakens to find his missing arm has regenerated. Discovering that Ratha is on his way to the VA hospital, Connors, whose skin is turning green and scaly, goes to intercept him. By the time he gets to the Williamsburg Bridge, Connors has become a violent hybrid of lizard and man, tossing cars, including Ratha's, over the side of the bridge. Peter, now calling himself Spider-Man, snatches each falling car with his web-lines. After rescuing a boy, Peter is confronted by the police but quickly manages to escape them. Peter then pays Ratha a visit at the hospital where, as Spiderman, he interrogates Ratha who tells him that he thinks that the Lizard creature is Connors. Spiderman then sneaks into Connor's lab at Oscorp where he finds an antidote that Connors made. The next day, the police tracks Connors into the sewers and a scuffle ensues but Spiderman was able to save the police officers involved. The Lizard then emerges to the streets where Spiderman battles him. Just as the Lizard was about to pummel Spiderman, the police mobilizes and starts shooting the creature but to no avail. As the Lizard is on his back, Spiderman strikes him with the antidote. Dr. Connors begin to transform back to himself and is arrested. Spiderman is renowed worldwide as a superhero. In the next few days, Peter, along with his best friend Harry celebrates their graduation with Aunt May and Dr. Connors is taken to a remote prison facility. After some of the guards mocked him, Connors turns and his eyes begin to turn to green.. In a post-credits scene, a man in a black suit is watching the news of New York's superhero Spiderman. Another man enters the room and tells him that the World Security Council requests his presence... Continuity *Peter Parker becomes the superhero Spiderman *Spiderman becomes the protector of New York City *Dr. Curt Connors becomes the villainous Lizard *The world is alerted of Spiderman's existence Trivia *Spiderman is first superhero to exist since the super-soldier from World War II. *Peter started as a superhero at the age 18. *The events took place at the year 2002. Cast and Characters |- | Tobey Maguire | colspan="2" | Peter Parker/Spiderman |- | Rhys Ifans | colspan="2" | Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard |- | James Franco | colspan="2" | Harry Osborn |- | Cliff Robertson | colspan="2" | Uncle Ben |- | Rosemary Harris | colspan="2" |May ParkerAunt May |- | Dennis Leary | colspan="2" | Captain George Stacy |- | Kirsten Dunst | colspan="2" | Mary Jane Watson |- | Joe Manganiello | colspan="2" | Flash Thompson |- | Irrfan Khan | colspan="2" | Dr. Rajit Ratha |